Coincidence
by Percabeth1227
Summary: just another high school story. :)
1. Coincidence: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO Series. Rick Riordan does.

Heyy, this is my first fanfic. Enjoy ;)

PROLOGUE

Percy's POV

I hated moving.

Leaving everything behind...I sincerely hated it.

But I had no other choice.

My mom found a pretty good job in New York

and we had to move.

Even though I was frustrated, I tried putting on my best smile for her

I was happy to see her finally so excited and happy.

To be honest, my mom was basically down in the dumps ever since my dad left us 10 years ago.

I never really knew the man. Mom told me he owns a company that has to do with marine life and the seas.

The one thing I remember about him was his mesmerising sea-green eyes which I have inherited.

All I know is that, I'd never wanted him to be part of my life.

"Ughhh" I sighed softly, disgusted at myself, when I realised that I was reminiscing about my past.

I slowly unpack my clothes and placed my books on the shelf.

Being dyslexic, I owned only a few books so it took a short time to shelve them.

When I was done, I jumped on my bed and grabbed my phone from the nightstand.

There were literally hundreds of messages on my phone

I smirked at my phone

Most of them were from my best friends and schoolmates.

I replied to them that I was doing fine and told them about everything about New York.

After a tiring saga of non-stop texting, they had to turn in due to the different time zones. I said my goodbyes and switched off my phone.

I laid back and shut my eyes thinking about the life before moving to New York and how great it was.

Memories of all those after-school hangouts, swimming practices and late night rendezvous flooded back into my mind. The thought of that made me even sad.

Suddenly the memories stopped flooding in when the word Calypso popped up in my head.

Flashback

I was walking to Calypso's house to tell her that I was moving. I was extremely nervous because I knew she wouldn't handle it well.

Heck, I might even get home injured.

I knocked on the door and it sprung open. Calypso gave me a big hug.

"What brings you by, Perce?"

I let out a huge sigh.

"Listen Cal, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she replied worryingly

"I am moving to New York, Cal. But before you say anything, I am really sorry and I know its a bad time 'cause everything is going so well

between us. I am sorry. I truly am."

Her expression turned blanked. I was expecting a scream or perhaps something even more severe.

Then, she mutters

"I understand Perce. Its alright."

I pulled her in for a hug as I gazed into her now teary dark volcanic eyes.

End of Flashback

I snapped into reality and I grabbed my phone to check messages from Calypso.

Last sent: Heyy Cal, call me back, Please.

I haven't heard from her ever since the day I told her I was moving. It was heartbreaking.

I let out another loud sigh and wished I never had moved.

Then my mother walked into my room. She looked at me with pity and she hugged me. She placed her chin above my head and said

"Percy, I know its hard leaving everyone and everything behind. I knew they meant a lot to you and I am so sorry that I have to do this to you. But who knows there is always a silver lining."

"Its completely fine, mom"

She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. She gave me a huge smile.

"Alright, you should be going to bed now. Big day ahead of you."

I gave her a smile of acknowledgement and she shut the door of my room as walked out.

I shut my eyes and thought of how my first day of school is going to be like.

Frankly, I was nervous.

ANNABETH'S POV

After hours of giving Thalia and Nico a crash course on algebra. I finally gave up. Which isn't something that I frequent. We ended up watching a movie.

Thalia is my best friend. We've been friends since 3rd Grade. She can look peculiar to others, mostly because the way she usually dresses;

Spiked leather jacket, ripped jeans, gothic clothes, dark eyeliners, etc.

but when you really get to know her she is completely different.

Well...for Nico, there's nothing much to say. I met him a few summers back at a camp.

A few months later, Nico and his sister, Bianca moved to New York from Nevada.

As I was walking home, I was thinking and stressing out. The thought of school starting tomorrow frightens me.

Don't get me wrong, I like studying and being a full-on 'nerd' but its the jocks and bullies that I hate. Lastly, the drama at school is beyond description.

I just want to stay out and away from everything.

I exited the elevator and entered my apartment. When I got home my stepmom and diabolical step-siblings were already asleep. My dad was going to be away for a couple of days on a business trip.

I sneaked into my room quietly not wanting to wake them up.

I changed into something more comfortable and sat at my desk to continue my architectural sketches.

That was when I noticed a dim light emitting from the window of the adjacent apartment.

'New neighbours' I smiled at the thought.

It has been a long time since someone lived across the hall.

I went back to my sketches.

Tired from sketching, I laid on my bed and shut my eyes

Hoping for a good year at school.

A/N: Hii, thanks for reading. I hope you like it.

F.Y.I Calypso isn't the antagonist its someone else...

Anyways, if there's any suggestions or improvements I should make , just let me know. Millions of thanks.

-Percabeth1227


	2. Coincidence: Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters. Rick Riordan does. :)

CHAPTER I

Percy's POV

"Great. Just Great." I groaned as I looked at the time.

I got up and took a quick shower.

By the time I got out it was already 8:05 and school starts in exactly 25 minutes.

I picked out a blue pullover hoodie and a pair of black jeans.

I grabbed my backpack and sprinted out of my room.

I gave my mom a kiss while putting on my Converses.

"Bye Mom!" I shouted as I slammed the door of the apartment.

I swear she was about to say something.

I ran as fast as possible. Thankfully, my new school was just 5 blocks away.

When I reached the front doors of the school, I was feeling nauseated. I was extremely nervous. I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

I made my way to the office.

Behind the desk, was a lady probably in her mid-60s.

I looked at her then slowly she tilted her head up to take a glance.

"How may I help you?" she said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Hi, my name is Percy. Percy Jackson. I'm new here."

She turned towards the obsolete computer sitting on her table and started pushing the keys on the keyboard.

"Head to Homeroom 3" she said while handing me my schedule with my locker number written down and the key to my locker, presumably.

Before leaving the office, she gave me a reassuring smile.

I looked at the time on my phone and I had 10 minutes to spare.

I tried to read my locker number from the paper but my dyslexia was acting up.

I was ruffling through my hair, suddenly, a hand tapped on my shoulder from behind. I turned around to see a boy around my age dressed in an aviator jacket with a skull sign on his shirt.

He gave me a deranged look.

"Do you need help?" he asked plainly

"Yeah...I can't seem to decipher my locker number."

He took a glance on the paper in my hand.

"Follow me"

I followed him as he lead the way to my locker.

He stopped and pointed at a locker.

I inserted the key and the locker door swinged open.

When I turned around to say thank you. The boy was nowhere in sight.

I felt pretty bad.

I placed my books and into my locker and hung up some pictures of my friends onto the locker door. Finally, I took out a photo of Calypso and I. I stared at it and memories started flooding back into my head. We took the photo when we were at a carnival back in my hometown. It was our first date.

The memory was then interrupted by the school bell. I took a last look at the photo and hung it onto the door with a magnet. I shut it and headed to homeroom.

Trying to head to the homeroom, I turned at a sharp corner and something hit me.

Everything turn dark.

When I opened my eyes, a pair of stunning grey eyes were gazing into mine.

Annabeth's POV

'RINGGG!RINGGG!RINGGG!'

I sat up on my bed immediately when the alarm went off.

I let out a soft groan and stretched my arms out.

I trekked out the balcony and took a deep breath.

I love the view of the city. It helps me think and relax.

Call me weird; but it helps.

Being captivated by the view, I almost forgot that I had school.

I walked back energetically into my room to take a shower and put on a plain orange T-Shirt and paired it with denim shorts.

I opened my jewellery box and searched for my owl earrings.

They were a gift from my actual mom for my 10th birthday.

Even though she isn't part of the family anymore, I still visit her sometimes and we often keep in touch.

She's an architect and owns her own architectural firm. Someday I wish I can work there.

I tied my princess curls into a ponytail leaving a few strands of hair unattended.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out.

My stepmom was making breakfast while my siblings were watching cartoon.

"Good morning, Annie" she greeted

"Good morning"

I told her to stop calling me Annie when she first moved in with my dad and I because it made me feel belittled. She didn't really care and to be frank I gave up years ago.

I stood at the countertop and poured myself some orange juice and ate a slice of bread.

Next thing I knew, I was walking to school. It was pretty early and class doesn't start till 8:30. So I headed to the library and finished up my sketches.

I held my completed sketches and thought to myself that I just want to finish school and just go work with my mom. I could imagine the late nights working with her. I really missed her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around immediately. It was the librarian.

"Ms. Chase, don't you have a class to attend?" she said in a sarcastic way.

I smirked and grabbed my backpack and books.

I was rushing to my homeroom when suddenly my head hit something and everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes, a pair of sea-green eyes were gazing into mine.

I noticed that I was on his body and quickly got up. I swear I was blushing like hell.

Being an introverted nerd, I was obligated to grab my books and run.

So, I did.

Percy's POV

She got off my chest and I could see her blushing. I turned around to grab my books. The next moment, she was gone. 'Is it just me or is everyone trying to avoid me' I shrugged off the thought and continued walking to my homeroom.

I went and took a seat at the end of the class. I couldn't stop thinking about the mystery grey-eyed girl.

"Hi" I snapped into reality

I looked up and it was a guy wearing a green t-shirt captioned 'Save The Environment'

"I'm Grover, you must be new here." while extending his hand out

"I'm Percy" I replied bluntly and acknowledged his handshake.

Grover took a seat next to me and we talked as he went on about the environment. He also offered to show me around town.

The bell rung and I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the class with Grover.

We were both heading to Biology when I thought I caught a glimpse of the mystery girl but we went on to the next class.

Annabeth's POV

I was blushing so badly when I paced into the homeroom. I was greeted by Thalia and Nico there. Thalia was doodling on a scrappy piece of paper while Nico was reading one of his dark fantasies novel. Still blushing, Thalia immediately noticed.

I took a seat next to Thalia and buried my face into my backpack.

"Annabeth, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I said with my face still buried

"Come on, Annabeth. I known you since 5th grade. There must be something going on."

I sat up straight

"It's nothing. Really." I said followed with a huge sigh

"There has to be something."

I got more embarrassed as I relived the moment in my head.

I became even more uncomfortable. Until Nico stepped in and said

"Leave her alone, Thals."

"Geez, alright alright" Thalia said in sarcasm while throwing her arms in the air.

I mouthed 'Thank you' at Nico and he returned to his novel with a smirk.

Thalia resumed her doodling and I was sorting out my books when I noticed my sketchbook was gone. I started to panic. I checked through my backpack several times but it wasn't there.

The bell rung and I walked with Thalia to our next class.

Thats when I saw him. I shielded myself behind Thalia and she gave me a deranged look.

Percy's POV

I sat next to Grover in our next class.

"Alright class, I am Mr. Anderson and we are going to start off with marine biology. So please turn your books to page 65."

I reached into my backpack to get my book, that's when I saw a leatherback sketchbook which didn't belong to me. I wasn't sure how it'd got there. I took it out and flipped through it. There were really some impressing sketches but part of it was still empty. It was written on the last page: Property of Annabeth Chase.

End of Chapter I

A/N: I hope you like it. I am currently working on Chapter II. Feel free to drop any ideas. Thanks.


	3. Coincidence: Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters. Rick Riordan does. :)**

CHAPTER II

Annabeth's POV

Ughhhh. My attention was completely diverted. First, my sketchbook goes missing then those dreamy sea-green eyes.

When the bell rung, I snapped into reality and noticed that completely missed everything the teacher taught during Calculus. A sigh of dissatisfaction and disappointment was let out.

'Come on Annabeth Chase, you are better than this' I murmured.

I grabbed my belongings and headed out of the class with Thalia.

"You sure everything is alright?" Thalia asked except this time she was really concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I said with a reassuring smile.

Percy's POV

Grover and I headed to the cafeteria during the break.

Turns out we had a lot in common.

A group of people waved at us, presumably Grover's friends when we entered the cafeteria.

Grover waved back and walked towards them.

"Guys, this is Percy. He's new here." Grover said while pointing at me

Everyone at the table greeted me and introduced themselves.

Juniper has frizzy auburn hair and has a light sprinkling of freckles on her cheeks.

She's also Grover's girlfriend which explains why they have matching shirts.

Next, there was Charles. He has short black hair and a muscular build. He was wearing a football jersey with "Beckendorf" and a number nine printed on the back.

Seated next to Charles was Selina. She has blue eyes and long brown hair. I could see she had some makeup on but not to much to make her look like she was overdoing it.

We were having a great time. I told them about everything at my old school except for a few minor details which pains me when say it.

When the break ended, I took out my schedule to check and headed to my class.

The rest of the classes was pretty cut and dried.

The last class of the day of Greek mythology.

When I entered my final class of the day, a pair of familiar eyes met with mine.

Annabeth's POV

I slowly paced into my final class of the day. There weren't much students who took Greek mythology as an optional so the class was pretty empty. Greek mythology is normally quite lonely because Thalia and Nico both had different classes.

I made my way to the back end of the class and took a seat.

As I sat down, I looked up to the door and saw the same sea-green eyes. I realised it was him. Him. There was no running away this time.

He slowly approached me and took a seat next to me.

My heart was throbbing and I could feel my flushed cheeks.

I thought to myself

'What the hell Annabeth? You can't possibly like a guy you don't even know. Annabeth snap out of it.'

"Hi, ermm... sorry about earlier."

I panicked and didn't know what to answer. I simply replied

"Oh no worries."

'Omfg Annabeth why would you say that !?' I could feel my inner consciousness shouting and screaming at me.

There was an awkward tense moment before he continued.

"Anyways, my name is Percy. I'm new here." while extending his arm for a handshake.

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you" I replied as I shook his hand.

He immediately reached in to his backpack and took put a book.

"This must be yours, I believe." he said while handing me my sketchbook.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Percy! I thought I'd lost it!"

"Must've gotten mixed into my books when we knocked." he said with a soft chuckle

He seemed like a nice person and I felt like I wanted to know more about him.

"So what made you move to New York?"

"My mom got a job here in New York."

"What about your Dad?"

I immediately regretted asking when I saw his face dimmed a little

"I don't really got to know my Dad. Its just my mom and I" he tried to creek a smile but I could sense hurt from it.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Its alright." he said with a comforting smile.

We continue to have a delightful conversation until the Mr Brunner began his lesson. Bummer.

When the class ended, we wished goodbye and we parted ways as we head out of the door.

I went to meet up with Thalia and Nico. They were both waiting for me. I just couldn't help but creek up the biggest smile.

"There's something wrong with you Annabeth." Thalia said as we entered her car.

Nico just smirked at Thalia's comment.

Thalia dropped me at my apartment. I walked into the lobby and entered the elevator.

As the doors were about to shut, a hand came in between the doors and it sprung open again.

"Percy?" he looked up and I could see that he was shocked too.

"Annabeth?"

"What are you doing here?" I said with a slight bit of laughter.

He entered the elevator and the doors shut.

"I just moved into this building."

"You're not following me around are you?" I teased

"No way Annabeth." he replied with laughter

I could see his cheeks blushing but so were mine.

When the elevator arrived at my floor, he and I both stepped out of the elevator. I was really confused now. Then I saw him stepping to the neighbouring apartment and opening the lock.

He turned around and said

"I guess I'll see you around, neighbour."

I entered my apartment while smirking at his comment.

'Maybe today wasn't so bad.'

Percy's POV

I stepped into the hot shower and let the water above me stream down my body.

I looked down and saw a faded scar trailing next to my abs.

A flood of memories came splashing back in. Everything was so vivid.

Flashback

Jason and Piper planned to meet Leo and I at the theatre at a weekend during the Winter break.

Leo, Jason and Piper were my best friends. We used to sneak out of our houses and hung out at scrappy hut we built by the sea when we were younger. We would spend all night laughing and talking and when dawn broke, we would stare out the horizon and enjoy the rays of sunlight as the sun rose.

When we were heading towards the theatre, Leo and I could hear a soft shriek from an alley. I wasn't so bothered by the sound as I continued walking. But Leo was still looking into the dim alley.

We heard another shriek but it was more significant. Leo immediately ran in to the alley as I went after him. We saw three masked figures grasping onto the arms of a women.

Without hesitation, Leo charged at them, knocking one of the three down.

Leo and I to fend off the other thugs and the lady managed to escape the restraints.

Suddenly, I saw Leo on the ground, grasping for air. A puddle of blood begin to flow out of his chest. A wave of tremor dispersed throughout my body.

I felt a striking pain in my lower abdomen and I saw a knife stuck into me.

I staggered a few steps back, both shocked and in pain before I fell to the ground next to Leo.

All I could remember the snow was cascading onto my face as darkness slowly took over my vision.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital bed with my mom next to me while Piper was consoling her. Jason was standing in front of me, happy to see me awake.

However, Leo was nowhere in sight.

I could only utter the word

"Leo..?"

Jason's face immediately changed.

"He didn't make it. I'm sorry Percy."

I wanted to scream but my body was too weak. Only a shed of tear trickle down to my cheeks.

End of Flashback

Sometimes, I wished it was me who'd took Leo's place.

I stepped out of the showers and dried myself up.

I put on a sweatshirt when I saw it was raining outside.

I looked out my fogged window and saw Annabeth at her desk.

Looking at her, made me more secure as the tragic memory started to fade away like it was just a bad dream.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really appreciate the reviews. I promise that more Percabeth will be seen in the next chapter. Speaking if which, the next chapter is currently in progress but delayed due to my exams. I will update ASAP. Sorry.**


End file.
